Intrigas de amor
by CamyMJ
Summary: Eles se amam... mas surpresas e infelicidades esbarram em seu caminho... será que o amor pode superar tudo mesmo? Musica Certos Detalhes, da banda Cath Side


**Intrigas de amor**

**Capítulo único**

_**Chega a ser difícil até de contar  
Quantas noites em claro eu não dormi  
Tive medo de nunca encontrar  
Tirei a sorte grande quando te conheci**_

Ele estava deitado em sua cama, pensando na garota que roubara seu coração. Como pode ser idiota a ponto de falar aquelas coisas para ela? Tudo bem que não estava acostumado com a presença de ninguém, mas também não precisava ser tão grosso… suspirou… _**"o pior dia da minha vida foi quando eu conheci você"**_. As palavras que dissera para a garota de lindos cabelos azulados não conseguiam sair da mente dele… por que mentiu daquele jeito? Era dia do contra por acaso? O dia em que a conheceu foi de longe o melhor de sua vida. Paul passou as mãos por seu cabelo. Tinha que fazer alguma coisa.

Ele saiu de seu quarto e foi para o banheiro. Precisava de um banho, nada melhor para esfriar a cabeça.

A água caia por seu corpo, molhando seu rosto e sua respiração era ofegante. Por que não conseguia tirar Dawn de sua cabeça? Nunca sonhou em sentir o que estava sentindo… achava que isso era apenas possível em livros e novelas… mas o seu peito estava apertado e seu coração parecia doer… qual o motivo de ficar tão mal por ter brigado com ela? Não era a primeira vez que acontecia… sempre brigaram… mas essa era a primeira briga desde que começaram a namorar. Sim, namoravam já fazia quatro meses… infelizmente tinha que confessar que foram os melhores quatro meses de sua vida.

Essa curiosa irritante! Ela dominava seus pensamentos desde que ambos se viram pela primeira vez. Foi a pior briga que já teve com alguém… ele a desprezou. Sabia que ela não iria tolerar isso. Nunca. Dawn sempre teve seus princípios. Mas o pior de tudo era a dor que sentia no peito. Nunca em sua vida sentiu tanta mágoa e tanta saudade.

Esse era o segundo dia que não se falavam. Ele estava começando a se desesperar. Pensou que ela logo ligaria para ambos fazerem as pazes… mas não ligou.

Paul ainda escutava trechos da conversa que teve com ela… _**"Como pode dizer isso?" – ela estava inconformada – "Eu pensei que me amava seu cretino"**_ suas lágrimas ainda eram muito visíveis na mente dele… todo o desespero da garota ainda ecoava em seus ouvidos. _**"Dawn deixe de ser idiota, você sabe que eu só estou brincando…" – ele falava com uma voz irritada…**_ ainda lembrava nitidamente da raiva sem motivos que sentia… ainda lembrava-se da dor em seu peito e do orgulho que o impedia de pedir o perdão dela.

Ainda estava completamente nítida para ele a dor que sentia no peito… o desespero pelo perdão dela e a barreira de orgulho que apenas o fazia dizer ainda mais besteiras… _**"Dawn! Quer saber? Pra mim já chega! Não aguento mais essa infantilidade sua! Fala sério, se não pode aturar nem uma brincadeirinha sem-graça que saiu por acaso não sei por que ainda estamos juntos! Você me disse que me amava e não sei mais quantas baboseiras e agora fica toda irritadinha só porque eu falei uma besteira!"**_ as lágrimas do garoto já se misturavam à água. Os soluços já saiam de sua garganta, mesmo que seu orgulho e todo o resto tentassem impedir que isso ocorresse.

Ele permitiu que as lágrimas escapassem de seu rosto, ignorando completamente o orgulho idiota… esse orgulho besta que provavelmente estava acabando com sua vida.

Quando termina de tomar banho, ele volta para seu quarto de toalha. Sua mente ainda estava na linda garota de olhos safiras que conquistara seu coração… jamais pensou que poderia sentir algo assim.

Ele colocou um calção folgado e atirou-se em sua cama. Suspirou novamente, enquanto olhava para o teto branco com os olhos perdidos. Sempre sonhou em achar alguém para dividir as coisas… para confiar… para cuidar… mas pelo visto Dawn não era essa pessoa, pois ambos não pareciam se amar do jeito que ele pensara.

"_**Eu te odeio Paul! Nunca mais fale comigo!"**_ as palavras da garota ecoavam por sua mente como se não pudessem deixá-lo em paz. _**"Eu te odeio…"**_ o garoto apenas percebeu que estava chorando quando sentiu as lágrimas pararem em seus ouvidos. Ele as secou rapidamente… nunca havia chorado por nenhuma menina… mas Dawn não era uma menina qualquer…

Paul sentiu que seria impossível dormir com seus pensamentos na linda garota… suspirou derrotado e foi buscar pipoca na cozinha, enquanto ligava a televisão… parece que ele novamente iria passar a noite em claro.

_**O silêncio responde por nós dois  
Quando nos perguntam quem nos faz bem  
Um detalhe apenas pode mudar  
Quando o assunto é a gente, melhor não duvidar**_

Dawn estava atirada em sua cama. Abraçava um travesseiro e chorava sem parar. Seu rosto estava vermelho e completamente molhado pelas lágrimas. Ela não havia avisado May e Misty sobre o término do namoro com Paul… ainda nem tinha coragem de falar as palavras em voz alta… seu coração parecia querer ir embora. Era como se todo o seu corpo e a sua alma quisesse correr de volta para os braços fortes e acolhedores de Paul.

Lembrava-se dos quatro meses que passaram juntos… como pareciam felizes… como eram felizes… ela limpou suas lágrimas. Não tinha mais nada para chorar, suas lágrimas haviam secado. Ela olhou para o lado de sua cama, na cabeceira, bem a vista, tinha uma foto dela com Paul. O amor de sua vida… quando pensou que não tinha mais lágrimas, elas voltaram com força total e novamente a linda garota atirou-se em sua cama, enquanto encharcava mais um pouco de seu travesseiro.

Ela ficou pensando… Ash e Misty… principalmente a ruiva… sempre ficavam arriando com a cara deles… dizendo que sabiam do romance há muito tempo… eles riam juntos e depois ficavam olhando para Dawn e Paul e falavam simplesmente… _**"Sabe… vocês formam o casal perfeito"**_ que perfeito… a perfeição acabara em quatro meses.

Mais uma vez as lágrimas mancharam aquele rosto lindo. May também gostava tanto de importuná-los… ela vivia dizendo… _**"Pelo visto ambos acharam alguém para se sentir bem… fico feliz por vocês" **_e saia rindo enquanto ia conversar com os outros a respeito de qualquer trivialidade.

Ambos apenas trocavam olhares e sorriam… parecia tudo tão perfeito… Dawn chorou novamente, era como se nem mesmo a noite ela poderia suportar isso… pelo visto ficar em Sinnoh apenas iria piorar a situação dela… teria que fugir… fugir para o mais longe que conseguisse.

Ela acabou pegando no sono… um sonho em que ela e Paul ainda estavam juntos… quando acordou teve certeza de que deveria correr para o mais longe possível… precisava esquecer Paul… arrancá-lo de seu coração.

_**Todos já sabem que eu,  
nasci para você  
Todos já sabem  
você nasceu pra mim também**_

Ele estava com olheiras enormes. Paul não pregara o olho durante a noite. Ficara assistindo filmes de comédia à noite inteira, mas nenhum sorriso saiu da boca do mesmo.

Paul apenas pegou no sono quando o sol já estava nascendo. Ele dormiu pensando na sua amada curiosa… estava decidido a pedir desculpas. Tinha certeza que ela o perdoaria, era uma menina boazinha e gentil… ela tinha que perdoá-lo.

Mesmo com essas olheiras enormes e com uma cara de quem não dorme a mais de dois dias ele se vestiu e saiu correndo em direção ao apartamento dela. Sabia que Dawn não acordaria tão cedo… precisava alcançá-la.

Ele foi o mais rápido que pode… seus pokemons até tentavam ajudá-lo, mas sabiam que o dono não conseguiria prestar atenção neles. Quando chegou ao apartamento dela, entrou. Tinha a chave e não foi difícil. Quando entrou estava tudo vazio. Sentiu um aperto forte no coração… será que ela havia se mudado?

Ele começou a procurar por todos os cantos… até que viu uma cabeça morena ao lado de uma ruiva. Ambas estavam de costas para ele e nem perceberam o mesmo chegar por trás.

PAUL:

\- May, Misty… onde está a Dawn?

Seus olhos estavam lagrimejando e ele não sabia mais o que fazer. As duas perceberam o olhar que ele as lançava e se entreolharam… Misty fez um sinal negativo com a cabeça e olhou fria para ele.

MISTY:

\- Você não merece saber.

May ficou com pena dele… seus olhos estavam lacrimejando e ela percebeu que Paul parecia fragilizado…

MAY:

\- Ela está no aeroporto Paul… Dawn vai ir embora, recebeu uma bolsa de estudos em outro país.

Misty olhou fria para a amiga, mas ela não se arrependeu.

PAUL:

\- O que? Valeu May, e Misty… eu não queria ter magoado Dawn…

Ele saiu correndo em direção ao aeroporto… não poderia permitir que Dawn fosse embora… não podia perder o amor de sua vida… simplesmente seria horrível demais para ele…

Como ela não percebia que ele a amava? Todos sabiam disso. Todos sabiam que ele vivia apenas para ela… seu coração se apertou mais quando ele pulou dentro de um táxi, louco para chegar até o aeroporto.

_**A pequena dona do meu olhar  
Não esqueço o dia em que conheci  
No final da aula fui te buscar  
e cinco anos passaram e ainda não te esqueci**_

Dawn estava com suas malas em seus pés. Chorava sem parar. Não conseguia parar. Imagens de Paul simplesmente apareciam em sua mente… agradeceu mentalmente por ter se esquecido de recusar a viajem de estudos… assim ficaria longe do lindo garoto que a enfeitiçara com sua voz… seu jeito… seu corpo… ela se mutilou mentalmente por ainda pensar nele.

Ela teve que contar para suas amigas para que elas lhe ajudassem. Ainda lembrava-se das lagrimas das duas, mas ainda assim ficaram do lado da mesma. Estavam arrumando seus móveis e enviariam por Sedex.

Dawn ouviu o seu avião ser chamado pelo auto-falante e levantou-se, pronta para embarcar. Então, ela ouviu a voz que menos desejava ouvir no momento. Paul. Ela começou a correr, não queria ter que encará-lo, mas então sentiu alguém tocar seus pulsos… sentiu seu chão sumir, mas não podia demonstrar que um simples toque fazia isso com ela. A garota virou-se para encarar o menino que não saia de sua mente.

Ele estava horrível, seus olhos estavam inchados e parecia que não dormia fazia algum tempo. Era muito tarde para voltar agora.

PAUL:

\- Para onde você pensa que vai?

DAWN:

\- Vou para longe Paul. Não importa onde.

PAUL:

\- E vai me deixar aqui? Sozinho?

Eram perceptíveis as rugas ao redor de seus olhos e o sofrimento em seu rosto. Uma ponta de esperança plantou-se no coração de Dawn… será que ele ainda a amava? Ela tratou de retirar rapidamente isso de seu peito… não podia voltar atrás agora.

DAWN:

\- E por que você iria querer ficar com uma idiota Paul?

PAUL:

\- Olha Dawn… desculpa pelo que eu fiz naquela noite… eu… eu me descontrolei… você sabe que eu nunca diria aquelas coisas… eu… eu te amo.

Ela pode perceber o quão difícil para ele foi falar isso… Paul não estava acostumado a pedir desculpas e muito menos a dizer as outras pessoas que as ama… mas não se deixou enganar… não podia deixar seu coração vencer a batalha que estava sendo travada entre seu coração e seu cérebro.

O garoto começou a aproximar-se dela, colocou suas mãos na cintura da mesma e começou a aproximar seus rostos… ela sentiu seu pensamento começar a se perder e seu coração bateu mais forte… não podia mais continuar, se ele se aproximasse mais ela não conseguiria controlar-se.

DAWN:

\- N-não consigo acreditar… em você.

Sua voz não passava de um sussurro rouco, não conseguia falar mais que isso, seu coração implorava por um beijo, por um toque de lábios… por ele.

PAUL:

\- Não é o que parece.

Ele acabou com a pouca distancia que os separava. Beijaram-se com todo o amor que cada um tinha… era como se o mundo fosse pequeno demais para um sentimento tão grande… como se tudo fosse pequeno demais para o amor que sentiam. Ele tentou aprofundar mais o beijo, mas isso parecia impossível. Ela retribuía com todo o amor que tinha e isso o aliviava, pois parecia que assim ela ficaria…

Assim com Dawn, Paul não conseguia pensar. Sua mente estava longe, o raciocínio era impossível… o amor era demais.

Eles foram despertos pela voz da recepcionista que falou que era a ultima chance de embarque para o vôo de Dawn, para a Itália.

PAUL:

\- Fique… você é a única da minha vida… não consigo olhar para mais ninguém…

Ele implorou quando percebeu que ela começava a se afastar.

DAWN:

\- Desculpe… não posso… adeus Paul… eu… te amo.

Suas lagrimas eram visíveis. Ele tentou correr atrás dela, mas a garota já havia sumido no meio da multidão.

Ele olhou para a janela, o avião já estava decolando. Paul saiu correndo como um louco em direção ao lugar mais longe o possível.

O mesmo caiu em um banco em uma praça. Abraçou seus joelhos e percebeu as pessoas lhe lançando olhares de pena, mas as ignorou. A única coisa que queria era sua Dawn de volta.

Pela primeira vez na vida Paul odiou a escola de designer em que Dawn estudava. Ainda lembrava-se quando a buscava no fim da aula para irem jantar juntos… lágrimas juntaram-se em seus olhos. Ele sentiu uma mão em seu ombro. Levantou o olhar e percebeu que May e Misty estavam ali. Ele abraçou a ruiva antes de abraçar a morena. Ambas retribuíram o abraço dele.

Não falaram muito. Entendiam a dor de Paul, simplesmente não conseguiam imaginar Ash ou Drew indo embora, mas pelo visto Paul estava realmente mal. Elas o levaram de volta para seu apartamento e ele atirou-se em sua cama. Ainda lembrava-se quando Ash os apresentou e como ela sorriu… que sorriso. Apenas mais lagrimas invadiram seus olhos.

May e Misty voltaram trazendo um prato de sopa para ele, mas Paul se negou a comer, elas ficaram preocupadas.

MISTY:

\- Paul… ela volta.

PAUL:

\- Q-quando? – ele não pode evitar um soluço.

MAY:

\- Logo…

PAUL:  
\- Quando?

MISTY:

\- Daqui a cinco anos.

Paul chorou ainda mais. Não conseguiria viver por cinco anos sem sua amada Dawn… morreria até lá.

Esse foi o pior dia da vida dele…

_**CINCO ANOS DEPOIS**_

Dawn estava em sua cama, dormia feito um anjo. Seus cabelos haviam crescido e agora estavam a um palmo fechado de sua bunda (N/A: Do tamanho do meu *o*) sua pele estava um pouco mais escura, mas continuava alva. Seu corpo estava mais definido e chamava atenção onde quer que passe. Principalmente masculina.

Ela abriu seus olhos e pode-se ver o tom safira que seus orbes continham. Linda era a palavra que poderia descrevê-la.

A garota foi até o banheiro e tomou um bom banho, depois olhou para a casa que fora sua durante os cinco anos que esteve estudando na Itália. A jovem designer colocou a roupa que tinha separado, pegou suas coisas e foi para o aeroporto.

Estava voltando para Sinnoh… voltando para casa. Será que suas amigas continuavam iguais? E seus amigos? E… e Paul?

Nem com um oceano os separando ela conseguiu afastar Paul de sua mente… simplesmente o amava demais. Nunca namorou, ficou em seco nesses últimos cinco anos, era como se seus lábios implorassem por um beijo… um beijo dele. Ela afastou esses pensamentos, se estava assim antes de vê-lo, imagina se o visse?

Ela embarcou, nenhum de seus amigos estava aqui. Ela não se surpreendeu, não fez muitas amizades durante a estadia, pois sabia que era apenas passageiro.

Assim que o avião decolou ela pegou no sono.

Paul acordou com o despertador tocando. O atirou no chão, mas o mesmo não parou. Ele tentou abafar o som com os travesseiros, mas de nada adiantou. Paul, agora já um homem, um belo homem, estava apenas com um calção azul claro, deixando seu peitoral definido e seus braços fortes de fora.

Ele olhou o relógio, já era tarde, quase meio dia. Depois olhou para o calendário… o dia estava marcado com um coração azul escuro…_** "Dawn"**_… foi a primeira coisa que lhe veio à cabeça… _**"hoje ela chega"**_… ele se repreendeu mentalmente por pensar aquilo. Nem ligava mais para essa infantil, admirava-se de ainda saber o nome dela… ele tentava inutilmente enganar-se com esses pensamentos… percebendo que não conseguiria mais dormir, levantou, tomou um banho e depois foi almoçar. Ela chegaria a menos de duas horas… era o que não saia da cabeça dele.

Decidiu que iria ao aeroporto, mas apenas para dar uma olhada, May e Misty tornaram-se grandes amigas para ele e provavelmente estariam lá.

Voltou ao apartamento e trocou-se. Quando chegou, percebeu seus amigos abraçando uma garota… cabelos azuis, corpo magnífico, sorriso contagiante…

PAUL:

\- É ela… – sussurrou baixinho, enquanto admirava como sua Dawn havia mudado.

_**Um beijo na praia em frente o mar  
A lua e as estrelas aplaudiam o par  
Vai negar que me diz  
Se o mundo acabasse ali, eu morreria feliz**_

Ele saiu rapidamente dali, não aguentaria apenas vê-la por muito tempo, fugiu para seu apartamento e atirou-se na cama, pensando em como a sua bela curiosa havia mudado.

Dawn finalmente havia chegado ao aeroporto de Sinnoh e foi recebida com muitos abraços pelos amigos, como sentira falta deles. Ela esperava encontrar Paul ali… mas pelo visto ele não viera…

DREW:

\- O Paul não veio… nós o avisamos da data, mas acho que ele não teria coragem né Dawn…

DAWN:

\- Claro que não, nem pensei nele – ela tentava não demonstrar seu desapontamento, mas era impossível…

Ela acompanhou as amigas até um restaurante, como não almoçara, estava morrendo de fome. Depois de uma refeição bem reforçada ela voltou para seu apartamento, alegando cansaço, mas prometeu que amanhã passariam o dia todo juntos para que pudessem recuperar o tempo perdido.

Ela chegou a casa, não havia nenhum móvel, estava completamente vazio, teria que recomeçar a arrumar as coisas. Ela suspirou.

Dawn começou a olhar ao redor… como sentira falta de sua casa… ali era muito mais sua casa que qualquer outro lugar… suspirou, ficou tanto tempo ali com Paul… permitiu que uma lágrima solitária escorresse por seu delicado rosto de anjo.

Ela finalmente viu um pequeno bilhete… era de Paul. As lagrimas rapidamente saíram de sua visão. Ele estava marcando um encontro com ela na praia, às 19h e 30min. O coração de Dawn quase que saiu de seu peito. Ela correu para o banheiro e tomou um banho rápido. Colocou um short Jeans e uma regata branca, juto de um par de chinelos de dedo brancos também. Não precisa ficar linda para Paul, apenas natural, sabia exatamente o que o agradava. Olhou para o relógio. Marcava 19h e 10min.

Dawn saiu correndo de casa e pegou um taxi até a praia, mesmo que fosse estranho, o motorista a levou.

Paul estava na praia, olhava para o mar e parecia se perder… o mar sempre lembrou sua curiosa…

Olhou o relógio… ela não viria, já era a hora marcada. Ele suspirou… como pode achar que ela iria vir? Deitou na areia e fechou seus olhos, não aguentaria mais, se ela não aparecesse nos próximos cinco minutos ele iria até a casa dela, estava decidido.

Dawn chegou à praia, Paul estava deitado, parecia um anjo. Ela não conseguiu ver muito dele estando tão longe, mas quanto mais se aproximava, mais se encantava com ele.

Ela aproximou-se devagar, quando estava bem próxima, ajoelhou-se atrás da cabeça dele e lhe tampou os olhos.

Paul sentiu mãos delicadas sobre seus olhos… seria ela?

Ele colocou suas mãos sobre aquelas que lhe tampavam a visão e retirou-as de seus olhos. Ele sentou-se e observou os brilhantes olhos safiras a sua frente.

Dawn soltou um sorriso tímido para ele, mas foi como se o corpo de Paul reagisse sem que seu cérebro mandasse… ele a envolveu em seus braços fortes e a abraçou com todo o carinho que continha em seu coração. Dawn foi pega de surpresa, mas seu corpo reagiu automaticamente ao toque dele e ela o abraçou de volta, prendendo-o contra seu corpo, como eles sentiram falta desses toques… como sentiram falta um do outro…

Eles se separaram e Paul fitou aqueles olhos que nunca saíram de seus sonhos.

PAUL:

\- Senti sua falta… – ele apenas sussurrava, não tinha coragem de falar muito alto.

DAWN:

\- Eu também… mas não consegui te perdoar pelo que fez…

Aquilo foi uma facada para o coração de Paul, mas ela tinha toda a razão em não confiar mais nele… às vezes nem ele próprio confiava em si mesmo…

PAUL:

\- Eu mudei Dawn… juro que mudei…

DAWN:

\- Não duvido que tenha mudado Paul… nunca duvidei, apenas não sei se ainda te amo como amava quando era adolescente…

Ela apenas tentava encontrar desculpas para não voltar a ficar com ele… tinha medo de que fosse se machucar novamente… tinha medo de novamente sofrer.

PAUL:

\- Só tem uma maneira de descobrir…

Ela sentiu seu corpo ser puxado contra o dele e os lábios do garoto sobre os seus… no inicio ela tentou ficar impassível, mas parecia que seu corpo tinha vontade própria e instintivamente ela começou a retribuir o beijo… era como se as línguas de ambos dançassem juntos uma única dança, o par perfeito. Paul a segurou com mais força ao perceber que a mesma retribuía.

Ele sabia que Dawn sabia que isso iria acontecer… vir com uma roupa tão simples, mas ao mesmo tempo em que destacava suas curvas e ainda por cima ficar provocando-o desse jeito, chegando tão perto… tocando nele desse jeito… ela tinha que saber.

No momento nenhum dos dois pensava em nada, não conseguiam pensar, nada no mundo parecia existir além de ambos, era como se não existissem problemas e nem mais nenhuma pessoa para atrapalhá-los.

Estavam beijando-se apenas para o mar, a lua e as estrelas, era como se o mar estivesse mais calmo e as estrelas e a lua mais brilhantes apenas para aquele momento, estavam no paraíso.

Quanto tempo Paul não esperou para sentir os doces lábios de sua amada novamente? Quanto tempo não esperou para apenas sentir o doce sabor de sua boca de mel… se um meteoro caísse, se a Terra explodisse, não importa o que acontecer… independentemente da tragédia… ele nem perceberia… era o paraíso… jamais se importaria de morrer com ela ali, ao seu lado.

Dawn estava simplesmente enfeitiçada… nos cinco anos que ficou fora, apenas sonhou com o doce tocar de lábios de ambos novamente… não esperava que fosse assim… ele estava beijando muito melhor do que da ultima vez que se encontraram… ela perdeu o ar e amaldiçoou-se mentalmente por não ter parado esse beijo… não poderiam voltar, ela não se sentia pronta para isso ainda…

Ambos separaram-se em busca de ar… ele estava tão aliviado… ela ainda o amava, pode perceber pelo seu doce beijo.

Paul a olhou de modo terno, protetor… e ela se mutilou mentalmente por ainda estar tão apaixonada por ele.

_**Todos já sabem que eu,  
nasci para você  
Todos já sabem  
você nasceu pra mim também**_

Paul a abraçou e ela não conseguiu resistir… sentia-se tão cura nos braços acolhedores e fortes de Paul…

Ele, envolvido pelo momento… apenas sussurrou em seu ouvido:

PAUL:

\- Senti tanto a sua falta… pensei que não iria aguentar… te amo sempre te amei Dawn… me perdoa… por favor, amor.

Ela sentiu todo o seu corpo estremecer sobre o toque de Paul… todo o seu corpo rendia-se ao seu toque, mas uma pequena parte de seu cérebro ainda funcionava e foi essa pequena parte que estava mais magoada… essa pequena parte a fez retomar a razão.

DAWN:

\- Desculpe – ela saiu de seus braços, com um grande esforço e com todo o seu corpo e sua alma reclamando – isso não é certo – ela limpou as poucas lagrimas que ainda estavam em seus olhos e que teimavam em cair por ela não estar ao lado dele – eu… eu não posso Paul, não posso.

Ela saiu correndo e chorando dali, pegou o primeiro taxi que viu e Paul apenas ficou olhando, agoniado, enquanto o amor de sua vida novamente ia embora, mas dessa vez ele não ficaria parado enquanto ela ia… dessa vez não.

Dawn chegou a seu apartamento e se atirou naquela enorme cama que tantos anos antes já havia aguentado muitas lagrimas e muito choro. Seu coração parecia que tinha sido partido em mil e um pedaços… ela não conseguia esquecer Paul… nunca conseguiria e isso estava ficando cada vez mais claro para ela.

Mas por outro lado, ainda estava magoada com o que ele havia lhe dito… ainda estava angustiada e com uma dor enorme no peito, mas de certa forma isso a ajudou a amadurecer… Paul não saia de sua cabeça, será que começaria tudo novamente? Será que o seu amor por ele voltaria assim com força total? Será que alguma vez havia saído de seu coração?

Essas perguntas não saiam da cabeça da linda garota e ainda em duvida, ela foi até seu banheiro e tomou outro delicioso banho. Tentando esfriar sua cabeça, tentando esclarecer sua mente, mas a única coisa que estava clara ali era que ela simplesmente havia nascido para ele, assim como o mesmo havia nascido para ela.

A garota se amaldiçoou mentalmente por tirar essa conclusão, mas sabia que era a mais pura verdade, infelizmente, ela sabia que essa era a mais pura verdade.

Ela saiu do banho e, depois de colocar seu aconchegante pijama, ela deitou-se em sua cama, abraçada no travesseiro, e quando menos esperava… dormiu.

Paul também estava em seu apartamento, já estava pronto para dormir, mas era como se ainda pudesse sentir os lábios urgentes dela contra os seus… ainda podia sentir o perfume dela… a pele delicada e graciosa dela…

Colocou a mão sobre seu lábio, parecia um adolescente, essa não era a primeira vez que se beijavam, e se dependesse dele, não seria a ultima.

Lembrou-se do lugar onde sempre se encontravam quando adolescentes… um cantinho escuro ao lado da sorveteria, ninguém nunca via aquele lugar, ninguém nunca poderia imaginar que naquele cantinho escuro havia duas pessoas beijando-se e fazendo juras de amor… suspirou e o sono o pegou de jeito… foi a melhor noite de sono que teve desde que ela havia partido…

Era como se agora, o seu coração estivesse bem mais tranquilo, mais calmo, mais dela.

_**Toda vez eu disse,  
toda vez que quando você passa naquele lugar  
bate o sentimento, acha a graça finge que não vê  
acha que ninguém vai perceber  
porque será que todos cantos lembram eu e você**_

Paul acordou com disposição, saiu em direção ao apartamento de Dawn e quando chegou, abriu a porta, pelo visto a fechadura ainda era a mesma.

Quando entrou, Dawn ainda dormia e parecia um anjinho… ele sorriu e aproximou-se devagar e silenciosamente da mesma.

Ele sentou-se em sua cama e a observou enquanto dormia cada vez mais bela, se isso fosse possível.

Os olhos dela tremularam e a primeira coisa que ela viu ao acordar foi o rosto do homem mais importante de sua vida.

DAWN:

\- Paul? O que você faz aqui? – ela bocejou e esfregou os olhos, parecendo uma criança.

PAUL:

\- Eu queria te ver…

O coração dela começou a bater mil vezes por segundo e ela não conseguia segurar o sorriso que começou a se formar em seus lábios.

A mesma levantou-se e correu para o banheiro, lá escovou os dentes e os cabelos, seu coração ainda batia freneticamente no peito, como se quisesse correr uma maratona.

Assim que estava um pouco mais calma, a mesma saiu do banheiro, não podia ficar com Paul, por mais que seu corpo e seu coração desejassem isso, sua mente não lhe permitia.

PAUL:

\- O que houve? Por que saiu correndo? – ele perguntou com um sorriso maroto no rosto, ela ficava cada vez mais encantada com o sorriso e com a beleza do namorado… ex-namorado.

DAWN:

\- Paul… você sabe tão bem quanto e que isso não dará certo… não tem como… eu… eu não quero você – seu coração parecia prestes a saltar de seu peito, com tamanha mentira dita por ela. Agora Paul não sorria mais – eu não quero mais você aqui comigo Paul… isso não vai dar certo, você sabe tão bem quanto eu que isso jamais dará certo Paul…

PAUL:

\- Mas você sabe que eu te amo Dawn, amo mais do que já sonhei que amaria qualquer pessoa… você sabe…

DAWN:

\- Às vezes o amor não basta Paul… nós brigamos demais…

Paul começou a desesperar-se, seus músculos não queriam mais reagir e seu cérebro não parecia mais racional.

Seu coração parecia querer fugir de seu peito, como se seu mundo estivesse acabando naquele mesmo momento, naquele mesmo segundo, como se tudo estivesse acabando, de novo.

PAUL:

\- Mas conseguiremos sobreviver com as brigas… todo mundo briga Dawn, por favor, eu preciso de você.

Lagrimas já estavam rolando pelo rosto da garota, ela não conseguiria ouvir mais coisas desse tipo sem pular no pescoço dele e lhe dar um beijo longo e apaixonado.

DAWN:

\- Vá embora Paul, por favor, eu imploro para você!

PAUL:

\- Mesmo depois de ontem na praia?

DAWN:

\- Eu não deveria ter ido Paul…

PAUL:

\- Mas foi… e se você me falar que não gostou e que aquilo não significou absolutamente nada para você eu saberei que estás mentindo…

DAWN:

\- Pare com isso – ela implorou ao vê-lo se aproximando, seus olhos estavam tão vermelhos e já sentia tanta vontade de tê-lo novamente em seus braços que não saberia quanto tempo mais seria capaz de aguentar.

Paul abraçou a jovem ex-namorada e lhe mordiscou o ouvido, enquanto lhe sussurrava:

PAUL:

\- Eu vou… mas pode ter certeza que eu volto.

Ele lhe beijou o mais apaixonadamente que pode e ela não conseguiu separar-se dele, mas com muito, muito esforço mesmo, ao menos conseguiu não corresponder muito ao beijo.

Ele saiu da casa dela, enquanto lagrimas lhe rolavam pelo rosto alvo. Parecia que estava novamente como tantos anos antes, um adolescente problemático que estava apaixonado, mas a garota de seus sonhos não o queria.

Dawn atirou-se em sua cama, tentando voltar ao seu sonho, mas infelizmente não conseguiu, cada vez que fechava seus delicados olhos azuis safiras sua mente vagava direto para Paul.

May e Misty lhe ligaram, avisando que ela havia prometido um passeio, Dawn confirmou na hora, pois precisava esfriar sua cabeça e nada melhor que um bom passeio para isso.

May, Misty, Dawn, Ash e Drew foram até a sorveteria que já era quase deles, pois eles iam ali todo santo dia antes de Dawn viajar para a Itália.

Ela passou pelo canto secreto em que Paul sempre a encurralava e onde trocavam beijos roubados e sorriu, ao longe, percebeu olhos roxos a fitando. Paul estava no lago, na frente da sorveteria, treinando seus pokemons. Dawn não pode evitar um sorrisinho malicioso.

Paul sentiu raiva, por que ela tinha que passar naquele lugar, justamente no momento em que decidira esquecê-la? Por que ela tinha que soltar esse sorrisinho? Por acaso achava que ninguém perceberia que havia algo errado? Ele desviou o olhar e acabou encarando a nascente do rio, se seguisse esse rio iriam até uma cachoeira, que fora onde ele se declarara para ela e o lugar em que ambos começaram a namorar.

Desviou o olhar novamente e olhou para a enorme árvore que ficava no meio do parque, quantas vezes já não sentaram ali para apreciar a paisagem?

"_**Droga, onde quer que eu olhe pendo nela, por que não consigo esquecê-la Dawn?"**_ ele não entendia o motivo, apenas sabia que não conseguiria viver longe dela, mesmo que ambos brigassem bastante, também tiveram seus momentos felizes… também foram felizes, os pensamentos não saíam dela e ele cancelou o treino e saiu dali.

O mesmo pensamento passou pela cabeça de Dawn.

_**Todos me dizem  
eu não consigo ver você sem ela  
Nem Hollywood ousou pensar um filme meu e dela**_

_**muito mais que um diário, uma recordação,  
uma história acabada com continuação**_

Dois dias se passaram sem nenhum dos dois se verem, eles evitavam um ao outro, na maioria das vezes, Paul a procurava, mas não tinha coragem de falar com a mesma… até que cansou de correr atrás dela.

"_**Se ela não me quer… eu também não a quero"**_ ele decidiu-se, não correria mais atrás de Dawn.

Ele conversava com Drew e com Ash, ambos pareciam ter mais sorte no amor que ele.

DREW:

\- Paul deixa de ser cabeça dura, todo mundo já sabe que você é apaixonado pela Dawn.

PAUL:

\- Mas o cabeça dura aqui não sou eu, ela é que é. Vocês não entendem, já fiz de tudo para que ela voltasse comigo, mas Dawn simplesmente não me quer… então eu também não a quero.

Paul estava determinado, se ela não o queria, então ele também não a queria. Mas como sempre, Ash tinha que atrapalhar a batalha interna entre seu coração e sua mente.

ASH:

\- Eu me acostumei a ver vocês dois juntos… agora é meio difícil te imaginar sem ela, e imaginar ela sem você…

DREW:

\- Finalmente falou alguma coisa que preste Ash!

ASH:

\- Na verdade, foi a Misty quem me falou isso na noite anterior e eu gostei do que ela falou.

Drew caiu para trás, e Paul soltou um sorriso, apenas os dois eram capazes de fazê-lo esquecer-se de seus problemas e o fazer sorrir. Coisas impossíveis passavam por sua cabeça, inclusive seu passado ao lado da garota mais linda do mundo.

Ele chegou a sua casa e atirou-se sobre seu sofá. Ligou a televisão e começou a assistir a um filme romântico, a história era parecida com a sua e a de Dawn, mas nem Hollywood conseguiria pensar em algo tão complexo como essa história deles, era simplesmente impossível demais, simplesmente complicado demais, com certeza jogara pedra na cruz. Cansado de sofrer, ele saiu dali e foi tomar um banho.

Longe dali, Dawn estava arrumando suas coisas, ainda estava no período de ajeitar as coisas, ainda não entendia como tinha conseguido trazer tantas coisas num único avião. Ela estava mexendo em seu antigo armário quando achou seu diário.

Seu antigo e precioso diário.

Meio receosa Dawn o abriu e começou a lê-lo. No inicio apenas falava de quando ela tinha dez anos e conheceu Ash… depois aos poucos foi indo para Paul, a cada dia a mesma escrevia mais e mais sobre ele, sobre seu lindo e precioso Paul, cada dia ela estava mais apaixonada, até que chegou a uma pagina comprometedora e que fez seus pensamentos mudarem bastante.

_Quinta feira, 3 de abril._

_Querido Diário, eu estou tão emocionada, mas ao mesmo tempo triste e ao mesmo tempo confusa. Você não deve estar entendendo nada né? Posso explicar, é que hoje eu e o Paul fomos ao parque, daí nós tivemos nossa primeira briga, foi muito TENSO, tipo, eu tava ali, na minha e um carinha MUITO gato piscou pra mim, só uma piscadinha de nada e o Paul já veio todo ciumento e possessivo! Fiquei BOBA! Não, o PAUL com ciúmes, perfeito demais, mas daí acabou numa discussão, mas depois ele falou bem assim olha!_

"_Dawn, minha linda curiosa (*.* gamei nisso Diário!) você sabe que eu te amo né? Vamos deixar isso pra lá… não consigo viver sem você e a senhorita sabe disso!" então ele me deu o beijo mais romântico, lindo, gostoso e BOM de todo o mundo Diário! Eu gamei nesse beijo, nunca foi tão bom fazer as pazes, mas ainda não sei se o perdôo Diário, mas acho que sim! Eu to xonada! Amo muito o Paul!_

_Sabe, por mais que a gente brigue, eu acho que eu sempre irei amá-lo, pois ele é a minha VIDA e nunca fui tão feliz na minha vida, apenas ao lado dele eu me sinto assim tão… completa._

_Ai diário, eu vou fazer as pazes com ele, depois volto, te amo Diário!_

_Beijos e tchauzinho!_

Dawn sentiu uma lágrima lhe escapar dos olhos e abraçou o precioso diário que ainda descansava em suas mãos. O guardou na cabeceira de sua cama e começou a refletir. Olhou para o diário, era mais que um simples diário, era uma recordação dos dias mais felizes de sua vida, uma recordação dos dias que passara com Paul… isso não podia simplesmente acabar… ela não queria que acabasse, enviou uma mensagem para o celular de Paul, ela ainda tinha seu numero.

_DE: Dawn_

_PARA: Paul_

_Oi, ainda quer continuar o que tínhamos começado? Estou confusa… beijos D._

Ela colocou o celular ao lado de sua cabeça e começou a fitar o teto, esperando a resposta dele.

Paul acabara de sair de seu banho quando percebeu que recebera uma mensagem. Assim que percebeu que era de Dawn pensou em excluir sem ler, mas a curiosidade falou mais alta, acostumara-se há ficar muito tempo com ela.

Durante o banho decidiu que iria esquecê-la, a história deles acabou… simplesmente não teria mais continuação e acabou por ai, mas resolveu responder a mensagem.

_DE: Paul_

_PARA: Dawn_

_Oi Dawn, desculpe, mas já me decidi. Também estava confuso antes, mas agora eu sei que o meu lugar é longe de você, já sofri demais e não quero que isso volte a acontecer. A nossa história acabou, não volte a me procure mais… P._

Ele resistiu à tentação de colocar _beijos P_… tinha que acabar com isso. Deitou-se em sua cama e refletiu, assim como sabia que Dawn também fazia.

Dawn esperava que ele fosse mais compreensivo, mas ao saber que por ele eles tinham terminado sentiu um enorme aperto no peito e sua confusão acabou-se. Ela ainda o amava e o teria de volta custe o que custasse, enviou uma mensagem de volta para ele e desligou o telefone, antes de ir dormir, planejando o que fazer para recuperá-lo.

Poucos minutos depois da mensagem enviada ele sentiu o telefone tremer e percebeu que Dawn lhe enviara outra mensagem, suspirou antes de ler.

_DE: Dawn_

_PARA: Paul_

_Desculpe, já me decidi, estava confusa, mas não consigo lhe esquecer, a nossa história ainda não acabou ela terá uma continuação, acredite em mim… eu te amo… beijos D._

Ele suspirou, antes daria tudo para ler ou ouvir aquelas palavras dela, mas dessa vez estava cansado de sofrer. Nem respondeu. Desligou o celular e voltou a dormir, sonhando com sua linda curiosa.

_**Todos já sabem que eu,  
nasci para você  
Todos já sabem  
você nasceu pra mim também**_

Dawn acordou cedo no dia seguinte e seu plano já estava maleficamente pronto em sua mente. Tinha tudo absolutamente planejado.

Paul acordou, mas não conseguia sair de sua cama, era como se estivesse preso, simplesmente não conseguiria sair dali, não com o peso do mundo sobre suas costas. Ouviu alguém abrir a porta de sua casa, um ladrão.

"_**Ótimo assim pelo menos eu não precisarei me preocupar em limpar a casa"**_ estava com tanto mau humor que nem se importava se roubassem suas coisas, apenas queria paz.

Sentiu alguém sentar-se em sua cama. _**"O desgraçado do ladrão estava indo longe demais, a cama é algo pessoal"**_ foi o que passou por sua inocente cabeça.

PAUL:  
\- Quem quer que seja, saia daqui agora, não quero ninguém na minha cama!

DAWN:  
\- Nem mesmo eu? – ela sussurra com uma voz rouca no ouvido dele.

Paul sentiu um arrepio por todo o seu corpo, enquanto era tomado pelo prazer de uma linda voz adentrar em seu corpo e lhe sacudir os pensamentos. Virou-se lentamente para encontrar a linda garota de olhos safiras o encarando com os olhos doces brilhando.

"_**Droga, como ela quer que eu a esqueça se nem ao menos consigo me livrar disso que ela faz com o meu corpo?"**_ ele ficou remoendo-se por dentro, para que sua voz saísse alta e imponente, mas não passou de um sussurro rouco.

PAUL:  
\- O que você faz aqui?

DAWN:  
\- Eu te avisei que estava com saudades e que não deixaria você assim tão facilmente…

PAUL:  
\- Quando eu corri atrás de você, à senhorita me rejeitou.

Não conseguia tirar seus olhos da linda e macia boca que estava na sua frente… tão perto.

DAWN:  
\- Mas agora eu o quero e sei que você ainda me quer, sei que nunca iria deixar de me amar tão rápido, levei cinco anos para esquecê-lo e ainda assim não consegui.

PAUL:  
\- Quem não me quer é você.

DAWN:  
\- Quem foi que disse isso?

PAUL:  
\- A pessoa mais curiosa e maluca que eu conheço.

Ela começou a aproximar-se delicada e sedutoramente, fazendo a mente dele entrar em curto. Ela colocou as mãos em seus ombros e cochichou em seu ouvido, fazendo seu corpo ficar todo arrepiado.

DAWN:  
\- Se essa pessoa for eu… acho que mudei de ideia.

PAUL:  
\- Mas agora sou eu quem está decidido a fazer você se arrepender de não ter me dado atenção quando eu pedi.

DAWN:  
\- Mas eu sei que você me quer tanto quanto eu te quero… está em seus olhos.

Ele sabia que ela estava falando a verdade, sabia que cada molécula de seu corpo respirava e sobrevivia apenas para ela e já não aguentava mais.

PAUL:  
\- Isso não importa.

DAWN:  
\- Claro que importa Paul, sempre vai importar…

Sem dar chances a ele, ela o beijou da forma mais apaixonada e tentou passar todo o seu amor pelo ardente beijo. Ele retribuiu na hora, era automático para ele, sempre que sentia esses lábios sobre os seus precisava retribuir, simplesmente não era capaz de resistir.

Ele a abraçou pela cintura, enquanto ela já estava com seus braços ao redor de seu pescoço. Ambos necessitavam desse amor, simplesmente precisavam um do outro para sobreviver, para poderem respirar e se amar.

Ela sentiu um alívio enorme e um prazer maior ainda quando percebeu que Paul retribuía aos seus beijos. Eles apenas separavam-se quando precisavam de ar, mas nesses momentos, Paul lhe sussurrava coisas no ouvido e a fazia estremecer.

E na cama dele, mais uma vez ambos pertenceram um ao outro, assim como haviam pertencido tanto tempo antes e com muito amor.

Eram tão perfeitos um para o outro… era como se um tivesse nascido, especialmente para fazer o outro feliz, um nasceu para o outro, pois quando um estava infeliz, o outro automaticamente ficava infeliz também.

O futuro? Era um segredo… o passado? Uma história e o presente? Era o que eles estavam aproveitando.

_**FIM!**_


End file.
